What is Love?
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for MikeTheRedEngine) The narrow gauge engines have a sweet surprise for Luke and Millie. Obviously, contains LukexMillie. Also a one shot.


A request for MiketheRedEngine! Based on a popular cartoon. So sorry for this being out late, I never got an idea until this morning :P This is also my first one shot, and LukexMillie pairing. But I hope you all enjoy!

...

Ever since the two had met at Ulfstead Castle, it is safe to say that Luke and Millie had developed a relationship-but what _kind_ of relationship? Well, that was a question that all the other engines were dying to answer.

As the narrow gauge engines bustled about the Blue Mountain Quarry, they watched with awe and fondness as the little Irish and little French tank engines scurried around, giggling and blushing as they passed by each other.

"Ah, now that's nice to see, isn't it?" Skarloey murmured thoughtfully to his brother as the two loaded up their trucks with stone.

"Indeed, Skarloey, indeed," Rheneas replied softly, as he and Skarloey smiled, watching the two young engines laughing alongside as they puffed around the quarry.

"It's sweet, for sure," Rusty added, he and Peter Sam were rolling up alongside the red engines. "I'm glad Luke's finally found a mate." He chuckled, eliciting equal amusement from Skarloey and Rheneas.

"I agree," Peter Sam piped up, "And, it seems that Luke isn't as...shy, as he used to be. Perhaps we should thank Millie for bringing him out of his shell!"

"Of course," Old Faithful replied. "But, after work first, Peter Sam." He added in jest.

"Pah!" A familiär voice jeered. "If you ask me, Luke's a bad flirt! There's more to love than giggling around each other like a bunch of schoolgirls!"

The engines' sweet mood deflated, and they rolled their eyes and sighed as they recognized the voice as belonging to none other than Sir Handel.

"Ach, come on, Sir Handel!" Duncan snorted. "Can' ye be happy fir the' lad, for once? Yer nothing' more than a buzzkill, if ye take ma' heed!" He shot back, causing the other engines to chuckle softly, and making the blue engine in question blush and fall silent.

"You know," Peter Sam spoke after a brief silence. "It would be kind of nice to see Luke do something nice for Millie, all while doing their work of course," He added, sending a glance to Skarloey this time.

"Hm," agreed the old leader wisely. "It does sound like a good idea, and I'm sure that Millie would love it."

"Ha! I knew I was right! You lot should listen to me more often!" Sir Handel jeered again, having regained some of his confidence. The other engines glared at him, but said nothing.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Rheneas asked.

"Actually, I have one," Rusty quickly suggested, and told his plan to the others. They all agreed that it was not only a great idea, but...cute, as well.

"I'll get a workman to help," The little diesel offered. "The rest of you, get the trucks in place," And the engines sped off to prepare Luke's surprise.

...

After giggling with Luke some more, Millie loaded up her trucks with stone, daydreaming about the amount of fun she had been having with her new boyfriend recently.

 _"He such a sweet little engine..."_ She thought to herself, as she began to pull away from the machine. _"He has the cutest laugh, always smiling all the time, but he's so shy..."_

Her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into a truck in front of her. As soon as she could regain her composure, she noticed some writing in white chalk.

" _How do I love thee?_ " She said to herself, confused as to why it was there. " _Let me count the ways..._ " She paused, wondering where this was going. Millie looked around, hoping someone had noticed this, but nonetheless, she read on.

 _"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

 _For the ends of being and ideal grace._

 _I love thee to the level of every day's_

 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

 _I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

 _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

 _I love thee with the passion put to use_

 _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

 _With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

 _Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

 _I shall but love thee better after death."_

As she finished the sonnet, Millie felt a warm, sense of happiness and joy spread across her boiler. "Sacre bleu! How wonderful!"

As the other engines approached her, she called out to them. "Everyone, did you see this truck here? It had the loveliest poem written on it! And no one ever noticed it?"

"Well, it was Luke who made it especially for you!" Rheneas replied, causing the Irish engine beside him to blush furiously, confused and embarrassed by the whole situation.

"What- wait- I- I don't remember putting any-" He began.

But he didn't say anymore, for he had a rough idea of how Millie felt about the whole thing, as the engines around him smiled and Millie's face lit up with pure joy.


End file.
